tu eres mi hermana
by mahome
Summary: aqui esta subida nuevamente en este fics inuyasha y ahome son hermanos pero se tubieron que separar pero a hora se vuelven a encontrar pero como tomara el la noticia de saber que ella y sessho estan casados?
1. Chapter 1

se que tarde mucho en subirlo pero aquí estoy otra vez voy a continuar mi 2 fics asi que gracias por la espera y espero que les guste

asi que aquí les pongo varios capitulos juntos

por cierto lo volví a subir de nuevo asi que espero lo disfruten


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 1

un recuerdo

nota1: las letras en cursiva son los pesamientos

nota2: este fics lo empese en otro foro pero lo publico a hora en este ya que el cemzoo me gusta mas que el otro le voy a hacer unas modificasiones al proimer capitulo

el grupo estaba descansando y era noche de luna nueva después de comer todos estaban descansando excepto inuyasha que estaba sumido en sus pensamiento

inu(pensamientos): a pasado mucho tiempo desde aquel dia desde que te conosi ty te fuistes te busque pero nunca te encontre me haces falta te extraño  
**flac bach**

xxx: mami ven vamos a jugar al lago

iza: espera inu déjame buscar para que comamos allá

inu: si mami

así ambos fueron al lago cuando tenían rato vieron una niña que era llevada por la corriente del lago; rápidamente la mamá de inu la saco y le curo las heridas; al poco rato ella deperto

xx: donde estoy; quienes son uds; donde están los que me perseguían(esto ultimo lo dijo con mucho miedo).

Iza: yo soy izayoi y el es mi hijo inuyasha; estas en las orillas del rió de la aldea y no e visto a nadie la corriente del rió te estaba arrastrando; dime pequeña quien eres por lo que puedo ver tu no eres humana

Xx: hola mi nombre es ahome tiene razón yo soy una yukai y me estaban persiguiendo unos yukai malos mataron a todos en mi castillo y yo escape y a hora no tengo a nadie

Inu: hola mi nombres es inuyasha por que no te quedas con notros

Iza: es verdad sera un plaser que te quedes con nosotros; y dime que clase de yukai eres

Aho: soy un yukai gato y mi padre era un lord pero unos traidores lo atacaron y mataron a todos(llorando)

Asi ahome se quedo por catro años con ellos, en ese tiempo ahome e inu se hicieron muy unidos tan unidos que se llamaban hermanos pero los que destruyeron el hogar de ahome la encontraron y ella se vio obligada a escapar otra vez para que no lastimaran a su nueva familia  
Inu: no te vallas; mami no dejes que se valla

Iza: ahome pequeña no te vallas espera esta es tu casa tu eres una hija para mi  
Aho: por eso por que uds es una mamá para mi e inu es mi hermanito no puedo quedarme; esos yukai destruirán la aldea y mataran a los aldeanos y no quiero que mi nueva mamá y mi hermanito mueran; tu mami eres humana y no podrás hacer nada y tu inu todavía eres muy pequeño se que cuando crezcas serás un hanyoy muy fuerte tal vez nos volvamos a ver cuando esos yukai dejen de molestar les prometo volver

Inu (llorando) tu tambien eres pequeña

Aho: por eso es que me voy porque soy pequeña y no los puedo proteger me voy para hacerme fuerte y volver para protegerlos los amos y adios.

**Fin del flac bach**

Inu(pensamiento_): mi hermana a hora que recuerdo mi hermana se llama igual que ahome ; que abra sido de ella tal vezesos yukai que la perseguían la mataron._

Aho(pensamiento)(viéndolo sin que el se de cuenta):_ hermano aquí estoy protegiéndote, cuidándote si supieras por todo lo que pase si supieras , que me encontre con sessho el me protegio y me enseño a pelear, esto de seguro te molestara por que ud no se lleva bien; bueno lo importante es que estoy a tu lado, pero me da miedo que me odies por no volver y por no estar con tigo cuando mamá murio._

CAPITULO 2 primera parte

UNA VISITA, UNA CARTA Y UN SECRETO

ya habia amanesido y el grupo se dirigia a al aldea de la anciana kaede cuando llegaron se encontraroncon una visita inesperado

inu: que haces aqui como te atreves

xx: no mal intepretes solo te traigo esto es de una amiga que no se como te conose pero me dijo que te lo entregara, agradese que lo aga ella estaba muy interesada en que lo resivieras(entregandole un carta enrrollada como un pergamino; mirando a ahome sin que nadie de diera cuenta).

inu: (tomando la carta) espero que no sea un truco tuyo para aquiartme mi espadad.

sessho: yo no soy capas de carter tan bajo; por cierto miko nesestito que vengas un momento

inu: que ahome se queda

sessho: (sin hacerle caso a inu) ven nesesto que me prepares algo para la fiebre rin esta enferma y no la e podidi curar

aho: dejame tomar unas cosas para preparate elo que me pides(tomas sus cosas y se van)

inu: sango sig no confio en el si voy yo de seguro es capas de lastimarla

san: no te preocupes pero no creo que tenga malas intenciones tu saves cuanto el quiere a esda niña

asi ella los sige hasta unas termales y se esconde

aho: gracias por lo que isistes se que tu e inu no sesoportan pero tu eres en el unico que podia confiar para que le entregaras esa carta

san:pesnaiento) a quese referira por que no se la da ella misma

sessho:estamos solos dejame verte de verdad

ahotomando su verdader forma) listo una ves mas grasias por lo que has hecho (abrasandolo y dandole un beso enlos labios)tu saves que el es mi hermanito

sessho: si lose se que el e izayoi te cudaron durante mucho tiempo por eso es que el y tu sion unidos

aho: asi es y como esta mi pequeña la extraño

sessho: ella tambien y no saves cuanto ella quiere estar a tu lado

aho: yo tambien dile a mi rin que la amo y que pronto estaremos juntos otra vez pero primero voy a destruir a naraku por lo que iso

sessho: te preocupas por el demaciado si lo siges protegiendo asi cuando te alejes de els el estara indefenso

aho: vez que te preocupas por el y tu dices que no; si lo se pero no puedo evitarlo

san(pensa) no lo puedo creer esto lo tiene que saver inuyasha

sango sale corriendo pero no se da cuentay pisa una rrama que hace que sessho y ahome se percaten de que ella esta serca asi que anbos la intersectan y la alcansan

san: que significa esto ahome como que eres una yukay

aho: sango yo te contare todo pero debes prometerme que nadie se debe enterar

continuara..............

CAPITULO 2 segunda parte UNA VISITA, UNA CARTA Y UN SECRETO.

san: por que tanto secreto

aho: te contare todo pero recuerda que no le puedes decir nada a inu yo se lo dire cuando sea necesario

san: esta bien te lo prometo

aho: como puedes ver no soy humana; pero puedo tomar la apariencia,esencia, olor y poder ya que puedo usar poderes de miko como ya te abras dado cuenta.

san: si pero como es que dices que inuyasha es tu hermano

aho: mis padre fuen un gran lord que protegia sus tierras con mucho amor ddentro de sus dominios exitian o exiten aldes humanas pero el las protegia mi madre simpre iba a las aldeas para ayudar enlo que podia un dia atacaron y los consejeros de mi padre le dijeon que usara a los humnos para que defendieran el territorio como agradecimiento por vivir en sus tierras

san: y que iso tu padre en ese instante

mi padre se reuso. y mando a sus tropas los mas fuertes a protejer las aldes y los otros a luchar, mi padre gano pero el consejero tenia con sigo unos segidores, este al ver quemi padre no sigio su consejo lo traision matandolo a el,ami madre mi hermano el cual murio protegiendome cuando a el o atacaron del impacto cai por el acantilado y cai en un rio hay fue donde conoci a inuyasha y a su mamá, me sentia feliz pero al cabode cuatro años vi serca de la entrada de la aldea varios delos traidores asi que escape para que a ellos no le pasara nada en ese instante conosi a sessho el me protegio y despues de eso el me entreno, y al cabo de cuando habia cumplido 15 me ui a entrenar con la madre se sessho cuando volvi sessho y yo nos casamos

san: entonses no eres la reencarnacion de kikio

aho. no pero ella se merese morir por lo que iso

san: no entiendo

aho: ella se atrevio a matar a inu cuando naraku la engaño; el no iso nada el no lastimo a nadie solo tomo la perla pero ella en cambio le lanzo una flecha la cual si yo no intervengo llo mata

san: como es que intervenistes

aho. yo ise que la flecha lo sellara pero fue tanto el poder que use que el sesslo solo se desbaneseria despues de 50 años.

san: por lo que me dices tu no perteses al futuro

aho: asi es pero en el momento que puse el sello tube que esconderme para que los aldeanos no se asustaran y me escondi en el pozo pero fui transportada a otra epoca. encontre a una familia que estaba muy ligada a esta epoca asi que les pedi su ayuda y me la dieron

san: y cuando le piesas decir la verdad a inu.

aho. todavia no pero le escrivi una carta donde l expicaba varias cosa y le pedia dsculpa por no estar serca de el. tambien le dije que siempre lo e protegido.

sessho: es mejor que te ballas para que inuyasha ya que ese tonto no time mucha pasiencia y puede que te descubra(lo dice mientras la abraza y la besa)

san: otra cosa como es que lin en tu hija pense que era humana

aho: ella al igual que yo y mi madre tenemos la misma capasidas que te dije

asi las dos se dirigeron a al adea miestras alla...

**capitulo 3 un corto encuentro**

cuando el grupo llego a la aldea ya era de nocho asi que todos comieron y se fueron a descansar

aho: inu mañana tengo que ir a mi epoca me voy por 5 dias; tengo que presentar examenes, tambien boy a comprar probisiones, medicamentos , y vendas ya que no tenemos nada

inu: ve tomate tu timpo no te preocupes

san: que pasa inuyasha (tocandole la frente) estas delirando y no tienes nda de firbre

inu: deja demolestar ahome ve tranquila yo nio me voy a oponer ademas mañana voy a ir a visitar la tumba de mi madre ya que tengo mucho que no la veo

shi: inuyasha y cuanto tiempo tienes que no la visitas

inu: desde que fui sellado; y despues con los ataques de naraku no e podido ir(con una mirada triste)

shi: lo siento no quise hacerte sentir mal

inu. no te preocupes enano (dandole un pequeño coscorron)

aho: y a que hora va a partir

inu: hantes de que amanesca

aho: mejor que te ballas despues de que desallune

inu: esta bien

asi todos se durmieron a la mañana sig despues de que todos comieron inuyasha acompaño a ahome hasta el pozo

aho. quieres que te acompañe

inu: no ve tu tranquila yo estare bien

aho: ok hata dentro te 5 dias

una vez de que ahome pasara por el pozo inuyasaha partio al poco rato ahome salio y tomo la direccion por la cual inuyasha se habia ido inuyashallego a la tumba en la noche haci que desidio dormir ahome lo vijilaba desde un lugar prudente donde el no se percatara de su presencia despues de esto habos se durmieron a la mañana sig inuyasha estaba poniendole flores a la tumba de su madre cuando

XXX: hola inito

inuyashase voltea con rapidez

inu: ahomita

(ahomitica e inuto son los apodos que se tenian cuando eran pequeños)

aho:si soy yo como estas

inu. bien y tu que bueno que estes bien y dime que te paso(abrazandola)

aho: estoy bien nada yo creo que en la carta que te enbien te explica todo

inu: si pero mira que bella estas(limpiandoles las lagrima a ella)

aho: y tu esta super guapo(agachandose y poniendo flores en la tumba)

inu: y dime en tu carta me dijistes que tenias una hija

aho: de hecho tengo dos pero la escribi enel momento en que me encontrecon el que te la dio y no lo puse; sabes algo mis pequeños esta locos por conoserte

inu: y donde has estado todo este tiempo

aho: e estado serca de ti se todo sobre lo que has pasado y e tratado de ayudarde de muchas maneras sin que te des cuenta

inu: quiero presentarte a mis amigos

aho: eso sera despues a hora solo quiero verte a ti; ven vamos a rezar en la tumba de mami

inu. si

asi hambos estubieron parte de la mañana asi

aho: bueno hermanito yo me tengo que ir pero hantes dejame decirte que ese ser al que persiges es mas peligroso de lo que crees me e encontrado varias vesen con el y no lo e podido destruir

inu: a que te refieres

aho. eso te lo mando por una carta ya que no es seguro que te lo diga asi; por eso resiviras la visita de tu hermano o de alguno de sus sirviente(danode un beso en la frente)

despues de eso ella regreso e inu sue quedo mas timpo en ese lugar cuando regreso ahome no habia llegado

inu. y ahome ya regreso

miro: no todavia no a regresado

inu. ire a buscarla

inuyasha paso por el poso y lego al casa de ahome

mama de aho: bien hija ya esta todo listo

aho. no todabiam me falta acomodar las probisiones

sota: hermana llebas mucho equipaje

aho: lose pero es que inuyasha es el que mas come y se ve tan lindo cuando lo hace

inu: quien ese ve lindo cuando hace que ahome

aho: nada eso es entre sota y yo; ven y ayudame con esto que es lo que me flata

CAPITULO 4 EL TEMOR DE KOGA

despues de que habian regresado de la epoca actual empesaron el viaje de nuevo cuando llevaban varios dias

inu: ese destetable olor

aho: a que te refieres

inu: asies el lobo rabioso ese como se atrebe

koga: a quien llamas rabioso bestia

inu: a ti

koga: mi linda ahome como estas (tomandoles las mano)

inu: lobo sueltala

koga: eso no ella es mi mujer

aho: koga deja de decir eso tu y yo somos amigos

koga. no tu eres mi mujer y para lograrlo acabare con esta BESTIA DESPUES QUE ACABE CON NARAKU

san: joven koga es mejor que se balla

koga: eso jamas yo me quedo aqui con mi mujer

inu: koga te voy a decir una cosa que te va hacer que te alejes y no vuelvas

koga: nada de lo que tu me digas va a hacer que no vuelva a visitar a ahome

inu: tengo un mejaje para ti de algien que conoses

koga: quien te dio ese mesaje que no me lo pudo dar el o ella mismo

inu. leidi zorro te manda a decir que te alejes y que no te acerques a ahome ni a mi

koga: de donde la conoces no te atravas a nombrarla que aparece

inu: y porque no la puedo nombrar yo estoy en todo mi derecho

koga: no la nombres si no quieres tener problemas y mas si aparese con su esposo los dos juntos son terrible y si ella se enoja ni que te escondas bajo la tierras te salvas (esto lo dice temblando)

miro: ten terrible es que estas temblando de miedo

shi: koga te ves comico temblando

koga: y de donde la conoses ella es una yukai pura y no creo que se atreba a relacionarce una bulagar bestia como tu

inu: ella es mi hermana

koga: que dijistes

inu: lo que oistes y no tengo que darte exiplicaciones

CAPITULO 4 parte 2 EL TEMOR DE KOGA

miro: que tean terrible es

koga: no quiero ni recordarlo udsno saben como es ella

inu: yo si se como es ella

koga: no que ella te trate con respeto o cariño es por lo que tu dijistes por que se criaron como hermanos en un par de años pero para otros es mejorme callo (esto lo dicecon un poco de temor)

san: bamos koga ella no esta aqui cuentanos

xx: lo que pasa es que le tiene miedo solo por que ella le gano en un combate de prueba

inu: sesshomaru que haces aquiacaso quieres pelear

sessho: no seas tonto no tengo intecin de discutir contigi

miro: que haces aqui sesshomaru acaso quieres molestar

sessho: (con su mirada fria) yo no caeria tan bajo como lo hace este lobo(señalando a koga)lin ya estamos aqui has lo que vinistes a hacer rapido

lin: si señor(en eso lin se aseca a ahome y le ase seña de que se agache)

aho. hola lin como estas pequeña(abrasandola con mucho cariño) que quieres dime

lin. darles las gracias el señor sesshomaru medijo que uds preparo la medicina para que me curara gracias(le da un beso y una corona hecha deflores)

aho: muchas gracias lin que linda eres

inu:como que le tiene miedo como lo saves

sessho: lo que pasa es que ella es fue la protejida del anciano de los de mi especie y el y el anciano de los lobos eran grandes amigos asi que ambos quisieron enfrentar a sus ultimos disipulos

koga: ese anciano estaba loco como se le ocurre entrenar a una fiera como ella

sessho: ja segun el anciano tu fuistes el culpable no ella

inu: que fue lo que paso

sessho: que este lobo dijo que no se iba a revagar a pelear con una chiquilla y ella se enojo por ese comentario

miro: y que iso ella

koga: es mejor que no digas nada (lo dices con una cara de temor )

lo ginto con una soga hecha de energia despues de haverle dado una buena tundra

koga:esta bien yo termino de contarlo; no solo eso sino que no podia moverme ella es muy fuerte y eso que cuando eso paso ella era solo una adolecente; ademas esa no es la unica vez que la vi cada vez que mela encuentro es peor; si la encuentras ella sera una gran aliada contra naraku(dicho esto se fue segido por sus compañeros)

sessho: lin ya terminastes

lin: si chao señorita (la abraza muy fuerte y ahome le corresponde)

sessho: por sierto ese lobo no dijo la verdad de lo que paso pero se que ella te lo contara

inu: sesshomaru que relacion tienes tu con ella

sessho: eso no te lo dire cuando la veas te lo dira solo te dire que mi madre la entreno por un tiempo

capitulo 5 recuerdos

inu: bien asi sera sesshomaru si tu la llegas a ver dile que tengo que hablar con ella

sessho: no tengo porque hacer eso

inu: te lo digo por que ella y tu se conosen y no se como encontrarla

sessho: no molestes

asi sesho y su grupo se retiran y el grupo de inu sige su camino ya habian pasado una semana desde lo sucedido y todos ellos estaban descansado

shi: ahome cuanto le falta a la comida, te ayudo

aho: le falta poco, no dencansa inuyasha puedes traer mas leña

inu: si ven enano acompañame

despues de que todos comen se disponen a dormir pero inuyash no podia dormir asi que se alejo un poco pero ahome se dio cuenta y lo sigio y lo encontro sentado en una roca

aho: que te pasa inuyasha te noto extraño

inu: el tonto de sesho no le va a decir que quiero ablar con ella

aho: no creo que el aga eso se que no se llevan bien pero tu crees que el sea capaz de no avisarle

inu: tu saves que me odia de seguro no le dira nada

aho: pero segun el ella y el son amigos por eso creo que si le dira inuyasha en que piensas

inu: en nada solo recuerdo que me vienen a la mente

aho: y me puedes contar claro si no te hacen mal que los agas

inu: no de echo eso recuerdos son muy lindos

aho: los puedes compartir con migo

inu: claro ven sube y te cuento

asi ahome subio a la roca junto a inu y el le empeso a contar

inu: bien te contare todo lo que vivi con mi hermanita

aho: sera un plaser escuchar aserca de tu pasado ya que me hace feliz que me cuentes

inu: ok empieso

flak back

aho: jajajajajjajaj te ves graciso

inu: no te rias

aho: pero te vez muy mono

inu: ya vasta no me molestes

iza: aho pequeña que te ase grasia

aho: es que se ve comico asi sin sus linda orejistas

iza: eso le pasa en las noches sin lunas

aho: jajaja y eso te molestaba

inu: no y lo mas lindo ere que después de que me decía que me veía tierno hacia un puchero me encantaba verla hacerlo

aho: y que mas pasaste con ella

inu: dormíamos abrazados (mirando al cielo) extraño eso

aho: pero si la vuelves a ver como ella te dice en la carta

inu: si pero ella esta casado no creo que su esposo se sienta comido

aho: pero tu eres su hermano así que el no tiene que molestarse

inu: lose sabes algo ella tiene dos hijo

aho: pero en la carta dijiste que ella tenia una hija

inu: si pero como la escribió rápido omitió ese detalle

aho: ya veo y como te enterases que eran dos

inu: te acuerdas que fui a visitar la tumba de mi madre pues ella también aunque fue sola

aho: que crees que le haya hecho a koga para que el se asustara así

inu. No ce pero se lo merece ese cretino cree que te podrá apartar de mi

aho: yo nunca te dejaria solo koga es solo un amigo y el lo save

inu: y porque sige intentando conquistarte

aho. porque el dijo que lucharia por que yo te deje de querer a ti; cosa que no va a pasar

aho: pero nos salimos de lo que estabamos hablando

inu: ahome tu crees que que mis sobrinos me quieran

aho: si siempre y cuando no los trates como a shippo

inu: al enano ese lo quiero mucho pero me encanta molestarlo

aho: a veses pareses un niño

inu: como es eso

aho: cuando molestas a chippo, cuando te peleas con el por la comida, cuando gritas por que la comida queda picante, cuando juegas con buyo y muchas cosas mas

capitulo 6 descuviertos

despues de una noche donde inu le contaba a ahome volvieron al con los demas asi se durmieron al otro dias en la tarde en contraron unas termales y decidieron ir a darce un baño

inu: uds primero

ya en las termales

san: y dime cuando le piensas decir la verdad de que tu eres su hermana

aho: nolo se no ce como lo tome

san:debes intentarlo

shi: lo que pasa es que si inuyasha se da cuenta que sessho y mi mami son pareja se enoje y quiera pelear y mi mami lo que quiere es hacer que ellos se lleven mejor

san: y dime por que lo haces que se moleste y se meta con tigo si el es tu tio

shi:es que me gusta jugar con el jajajaja; ademas si se entra de que yo y lin somos hijos de ahome y sessho como crees que reaccione

aho: si es verdad pero aveces te pasas recuerda que aunque andemos de inconito el es tu tio y le debes respeto, tu deverias resperatrlo

shi: loce loce pero es muy divertido; ademas con que lo respete lin es suficiente

aho: por que dices eso

shi: es que tengo miedo de que si lo trato cion ese respeto que lo trata lin cuando lo ve el no quiera jugar con migo como lo hacemos

san: pero el no lo ve como un juego shippo

shi: loce pero para mi si lo es

lo que no savian es que algien avia escuchado todo

mienstras que el el campamento inu ve a las serpientes de kikio

inu: a hora regreso

miro. la srt kikio sierto

inu: si voy a verla ya regreso

kiki: hola como esta inu(acercandocele y dando le un beso el cual el corresponde)

inu: bien y tu kikio

kiki: bien pero me acavo de enterar de algo de un secreto

inu: y eso tiene que ver con migo(dice esto mientras la abrasa)

kiki: si y mas de lo que tu crees de hecho es de cuatro personas que estan serca de ti


	3. conti cap 6

**Inu**: cuatro personas no te entiendo de que me hablas; bueno eso no importa a hora lo que quiero es estar con tigo no sabes lo mucho que te amo

**kiki : **cuando vena para aca escuche como esa exterminadora y esa niña hablaban de que ella es tu hermana y lin y shippo sus hijos y a que no adivina quien es el padre ni mas ni meno que tu hermano mayor ; ella se a burlado de ti no sabes cuanto

**inu**: eso es mentira no te creo

**kiki**: y por que no lo compruebas y me dices si tengo o no razón

**inu:** lo haré (y se va al campamento para ver si era verdad lo que le avía contado la sacerdotisa muerta)

inuyasha llega al campamento pero todavía no habían regresado asi que decidió espera para ver si era cierto lo que kikio le contó; al cabo de un rato las chicas volvían de las termales así que inuyasha se le acerco a ahome para decirle que quería hablar con ella a solas cosa que ella accedió

**inu:** ahome te voy a hacer una pregunta y quiero que me respondas con la verdad

**aho**: claro pero no se por que me pides esto tan de repente que pasa

**inu**: que me entere de que; rayos no se como preguntarte lo que pasa es que kikio te escucho a ti sango y shippo hablar y quiero saber di es verdad o no

**aho:** creo que ya se a lo que te refieres; pero antes que te diga si es verdad o no ; te pido que a ella la excluyas puesto a que no voy a estar dispuesta a que ella se haga participe de esto asi que antes de decir si es verdad o no me tienes que prometer que ella nunca se va a entrometer en esto porque te juro que vas a tener que decir o ella o yo estas de acuerdo

**inu**: ok acepto pero eso de tener que elegir no me gusta

**aho:** pues te guste o no si ella se entera lo tendrás que hacer y otra cosa no quiero que me interrumpas mientras que hablo

inu: esta bien pero habla ya no soporto el echo de no saber que me estas ocultando algo

**aho:** ok aquí voy asi que escucha bien; es siero yo soy tu hermana y si shippo y lin son mis hijos por lo tanto creo que deber haberte inmaginado que sessho es el padre de ello por lo tanto es mi esposo y la razon por la cual me fiy tu la conoces me costo escapar lejos para no involucrarlos ni a ti ni a mami ellos me encontraron y casi me matan de no ser por sessho y su madre que me defendieron ; ya sabes del entrenamiento que tuve con el anciano de los inu y del que tube con la madre de sessho en ese tiempo el y yo nos conocimos y enamoramos así que cuando pude defenderme solo decidi ir a la aldea pero tu ya no estabas me costo conseguirte pero luego me entere de que eras medio hermano se sessho así que le pedí que me ayudara a encontrarte

inu: ya veo asi que pasate por muchas cosas pero porque no me entere de tu boda me hubiera gustado ir estar a tu lado

aho. Claro que si te envié una invitación pero no ce porque no te llego bueno si ce pero no quise causarte problemas

inu: como que problemas no te entiendo

aho: ya te lo dije no quiero que lo que te diga aquí te afecte

inu: que paso quiero saber la razón por la cual no estuve con tigo ese dia

aho: ok la invitacion se la di a kikio para que te la entregrara noce la razon por la cual te la oculto; yo sabia lo mucho que la amabas por eso cuando me entere de que no te ladio me moleste así que fui a enfrentarla y me dijo que yo no tenia ningún derecho a entrometerme en su vida que yo quería alejarle de ella me supongo que leyó lo que estaba escrito y por eso no te la dio así que ella es la única culpable de que tu y yo no pudiéramos estar juntos y al los pocos meses fui a verte y vi lo que paso con naraku así pero ese cretino fue mas rápido que yo no me dio tiempote prevenirte

inu: y que decia la la carta ademas de invitarme

aho: que queria que te quedaras un tempo con migo para que recuperamos lo todo ese tiempo que no estuvimos junto que te extrañaba y que queria que pasáramos varias noches junto como cando éramos niños, así hablando juagando hasta que el sueño nos venciera; supongo que le molesto el eso

inu: y a sesshomaru no se opuso a eso supongo que el debía saber lo que querías

aho: nop el sabe lo mucho que te extrañaba así que el fue el que me dio la idea

luego de aclarar todo los dos se abrazan muy fuerte y regresan al campamento

san: y que paso de que hablaron

aho: que ya inu sabe toda la verdad,

san: que bueno me alegro porti, pero eso quiere decir que te vs con seshomaru a hora que inuyasha sabe todo o te vas a quedar con nosotros

aho. Que quedare unos dias con uds luego ire con el; puesto que ya e estado mucho tiempo sin el y lejos de mi pequeña

inu: una pregunta entonces quien era al que mataron los hermanos relámpagos

shi: se podria decir que era mi niñero ese dia asimos a entrenar un poco y nos conseguimos con un fracmento de la perla y el resto es historia

miro: una pregunta señorita ahome por shippo viaja con uds y lin con sessho

aho: aunque yo y los chicos tenemos la cualidad se tomaro forma esencia, olor, furza, y energía del ser que queramos lin nacio siendo una inuyakai al igual que sessho mientras que shippo y yo somos kisunes; asi que sessho entrena a lin y yo a shippo

conti

**aclaracion sobre el fics **

espero les guste pero tengo que calar algo este fics estaba bastante adelantado en varios grup de msn pero los foros fueron cerrados y no me quedaron respaldo de los otros capítulos solo de los primeros porque los tenia escrito en un cuaderno pero los demas los tenia en la compu pero se me perdieron ya que la comp. Se daño y tube que comprar una nueva; asi que tuve que emesarlos de nuevo asi que si alguien los leyó lo mismo va para mi otro fics asi que si lo ven distinto es solo por eso

tambien subire otro fic nuevo asi que seran 3 que estare actualizando pero el otro es de naruto asi que los espero por alla


End file.
